Forbidden Pleasures
by mutedwhispers
Summary: The gang minus Mori and Honey head to the beach for a spur of the wind vacation. Kyouya can't stop thinking about a certain blonde and when Tamaki walks in on him during an unexpected act, their friendship changes forever. KxT and possible KxH & HxR
1. Solitary Pleasures

**mutedwhisper: Ah wow it has been three years since I've written any fanfiction. I used to write a lot of Pretear and Fruits Basket fanfiction during my first two years of high school but after that I became far too busy. Nevertheless I completely forgot my other account and so opened a new one. _ I've recently become very hooked on Ouran Host Club and felt it necessary to provide an outlet for all my slashy thoughts. Kyouya is by far my favorite character and I can't help but love pairing him with Tamaki as different as they are. Needless to say he and Kaoru match each other quite well...Ah what the hell I like Kyouya paired with pretty much everyone.**

**Also I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Bisco Haori, I do however claim rights to the pervy things I make the characters do in my story ;)**

**Onward with the Boy Love!  
**

Chapter One: Solitary Pleasures

"Okaa-san!" Tamaki whined, "Tell our little girl to cover up! She's revealing too far much skin for the lascivious eyes of men walking around here with less than honorable intentions."

"You mean like you your Highness?" Hikaru chimed in, elbowing the blushing blonde, as he admired Haruhi's rather modest white one-piece bathing suit.

Haruhi rolled her eyes before pointing a thumb in the ocean behind her where a girl was running toward them in a bright red string bikini." Sempai, what about Renge-chan's swimsuit?"

Tamaki glanced at the French otaku and noted appreciatively how the thin material hugged the girl's curves before clearing his throat into his fist. "Renge-san is not my daughter. How she dresses is her own father's responsibility. Meanwhile you are my little girl and I cannot allow anyone to think such vile, impure thoughts about you!" he declared with a flourish, tears sparkling in his violet eyes.

"Ano I'm not really your-"

"Sempai if anyone is thinking impure thoughts right now, it's you. I bet you want to tie Haruhi up again. That's why you suggested we go to the beach during thunderstorm season." Hikaru snickered devilishly watching the Host King flush a bright scarlet as he proceeded to explode.

"Why you…" a string of French curses slipped through Tamaki's lips as he chased the arrogant Hitachiin down the white shoreline.

Meanwhile said 'Okaa-san' watched the scene unfurl in front of him with a sigh as he pressed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. A tangy breeze tousled his raven locks as a mandarin sun slipped deeper into the rosy horizon. Kyouya stretched out on the blanket the group had laid out earlier, clad only in a pair of navy board shorts, slung low on his hips.

"Ne Kyou-chan, it's strange to not see you scribbling in that black notebook of yours with a calculating a grin on your face. In fact without it, you seem…"

"Seem what Kaoru?" Kyouya groaned in frustration as he turned to the younger Hitachiin brother sipping a soda beside him.

Kaoru paused for a minute to think, "Human." He finally decided with a grin.

"Teme," The third Ootori son muttered under his breath, "I'm not a soulless machine."

"Au contraire mon ami," Kaoru winked teasingly.

A shiver slid down the ebony-haired boy's spine as those familiar French words used to address him glided into his ears. Words that belonged only from the lips of a certain oblivious blonde boy.

"If I were you, I would save the sweet talk for Hikaru. Your brotherly love special has been losing its touch. We're losing customers." Kyouya glared at his redheaded kouhai.

To the boy's surprise, Kaoru did not return his comment with a snide remark. Instead his amber eyes turned to where his twin was splashing a laughing Haruhi as Tamaki argued with Renge, his face softening into a sad smile. "Hikaru's heart isn't in it anymore. He has somebody else into whose ear he would rather whisper sweet nothings. The time has finally come where I'm no longer his whole world." Kaoru lowered his face so that his auburn bangs concealed his eyes before adding. "Sometimes I don't even think I'm a part of his world at all anymore. I've been replaced."

Instead of answering him, Kyouya watched as Haruhi placed her hand on Tamaki's arm. She smiled at the blonde and whatever she said to him appeared to dispel the argument between him and Renge.

'_You're not the only one who has been replaced' _The Shadow King thought. But surely this was to be expected. He and Tamaki had been best friends for four years now, it was only time before one of them fell in love with a girl. Except Kyouya hadn't been planning on falling for the moron who thought everyone in Japan always ate at a kotatsu. But then wasn't he the bigger fool for loving such an idiot?

"Kyou-ya! Mon ami!" Kyouya snapped out of his reverie to see the object of his affections running towards him. He couldn't but flush at the sight of blonde hair dripping with rivulets of water that trickled suggestively down the King's tan chest towards the waistline of his cerulean board shorts with a white floral patten. The Shadow King only had a moment to catch his breath before he was enclosed into a tight embrace as Tamaki rubbed his cheek against his. "Bravo Kyou-ya! Only you could find us a quiet place for a vacation at the last second! Bra-vo! Mon ami!"

"Baka you could show your appreciation without choking me to death." Kyouya struggled to calmly remove the other boy without giving away the fact that having Tamaki's warm, bare chest pressed against his was on the verge of giving him a raging hard-on.

"Hai, hai gomen ne Okaa-san" Tamaki released his best friend with a sunny grin. He threw Kyouya a wink before running back towards the ocean.

Kyouya stared after him, trying not be seduced by the slight sway of the blonde's slender hips and pert backside only to fail miserably.

"You've got it bad."

"I beg your pardon?" Kyouya stiffened as he challenged the younger Hitachiin brother with an icy glare.

Kaoru arched his eyebrow, "Sunburn, your face is turning a bright pink. You better slather on some sunscreen unless you want to become a lobster and Haruhi decides you would make a tasty meal."

"I'm not burning I just-"

"Mmm?"

"Forget it I'm heading back to the house to take a shower and change." Kyouya snapped, collecting his towel and shoes before storming towards the beachfront mansion his family owned.

Kaoru managed to wait until Kyouya had stormed out of earshot before he burst out laughing. "Who does the Shadow King think he's fooling? It's so obvious he has the hots for our dense blonde Frenchman." The Hitachiin boy ran his fingers through his hair as he mused over his newfound realization. "Ah well as much as I would like to help Kyou-kun, Tamaki's infatuation with Haruhi is the only thing holding Hikaru back. I don't know if I'm ready to let him go just yet." Kaoru laid back and closed his eyes trying to chase the vision of Hikaru wrapping his pale arms around him as their lips met out of his head.

"Oi Kaoru. What happened to Kyouya?" The redhead opened an eye to see Tamaki drying his hair with a towel.

"He went back to the house a few minutes ago."

"Oh, all right. I wanted to ask him about dinner. Ah I'll just go up too then to talk to him." Tamaki answered as he grabbed his sunglasses and shirt.

"Ano Sempai, I think he's in the shower."

"So? We're both guys it's not like there's anything weird between us. Maybe I'll surprise him. Yeah that's what I'll do. There's nothing I love more than getting a rise out of the epitome of Mr. Cool and Collected."

Kaoru snorted, "Trust me Tamaki nobody gets a rise out of Kyouya like you do." Tamaki just blinked, a confused expression on his face before shrugging and strolling back towards the mansion. "Ah well this should be interesting." Kaoru muttered to himself.

"What should be interesting?" Kaoru glanced up to see his twin plop down beside him.

"Nothing. Where are the girls?"

"Oh they decided to go for a walk. Something about having 'private girl time alone.' Whatever that means." Hikaru grumbled, obviously peeved to have not been included.

Kaoru chuckled, "you know Hikaru, you're really cute when you're feeling jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but pass me a soda would you?"

"Hai, hai." Kaoru reached into the cooler before handing his older brother a coke, relishing that moment that their fingers met. The skin contact set a string of sparks traveling through the boy's veins, but Hikaru appeared to notice nothing as he stared longingly after the two girls walking into the sunset.

'_If only he would look at me like that_.'

************* Meanwhile, back at the Ootori beach residence****************

"I can't take this anymore" Kyouya grumbled to himself as he passed by the maids and butler without a second glance towards the room he would be sharing with Tamaki. As per agreement, he and Tamaki would share a room, the twins another room, and the final room had been reserved for the girls since only three rooms had been available at the last minute. His father was paying to have the other rooms receive their annual fresh coat of paint and series of redecorating.

He passed by the bed he would be sharing with Tamaki that night and felt a rush of blood head south to his groin as a string of unwanted images passed through his mind. He quickly headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower

"Kami, how am I going to be able to bear being around him at this rate?" Kyouya groaned as he yanked off his bathing suit, scowling at his already leaking erection.

As he stepped into the shower, steam billowed around him in a moist embrace. Images of water dripping down the V of Tamaki's hipbones towards his crotch assaulted the raven-haired boy's mind leading him to unconsciously reach down and squeeze his swollen length.

"Ohh" a soft moan escaped Kyouya's lips. He had to have more. He had shut the door to the bathroom right? He had locked it right? Another jolt of pleasure shot through the usually refined boy's groin as he moaned again. In that moment he didn't care if his father's entire police force walked in on him, Kyouya Ootori was horny as hell and needed to come – now!

He closed his eyes to see Tamaki standing there in the shower with him, gorgeously naked:

"_Ne Kyou-ya that's quite a big problem you have there. Would you like me to take of it for you?" Tamaki closed the distance between them pressing his body flush against the dark-haired boy so that Kyouya could feel the other boy's erection against his abdomen._

"_Would you like me to suck your cock dry?"_

"_Tamaki, don't…Ahh" The blonde smirked as he curled his fingers around the other boy's length, warm water streaming down both of their lithe frames." Don't be shy now. You know you love when I whisper naughty things to you Kyouya, you pervert. And you know I'm willing to do anything for you. You only have to do one thing for me" Tamaki whispered into his lover's ear before trailing kisses down his neck._

"_Iie, I-I won't." Kyouya stammered through a haze of lust._

"_Oh au contraire mon cheri, I think you will." Tamaki murmured sensuously as his hand slid up and down the other boy's shaft, gradually increasing pressure and tempo but never enough to let his stubborn lover experience relief._

"_Kuso Suou…Ahh s-stop teasing m-me!" Kyouya threw back his head and gasped, his entire body aflame with unsatisfied desire._

"_Now mon cheri, you know what I want." Tamaki said as he nibbled the other's ear while gyrating his hips against the other boy. "Beg me to suck you."_

"_Ahh…Damnit it all…"_

"_Hmm?" Tamaki teased, staring into his lover's eyes with mischievous violet wells of passion._

"_Ohh…Onegai…Onegai Tamaki!"_

"_Very well…as you wish my love" Tamaki kneeled down before Kyouya_

As Tamaki entered the Ootori residence, he asked a passing maid if she had seen Kyouya.

"Ah Master Kyouya went up to the room you two are sharing. It's on the third floor, fourth door to the right."

"Arigatou hime." Tamaki smiled as he kissed her hand, before taking off up the stairs, as the woman blushed, red hearts throbbing in her eyes.

As he drew closer to the room he heard the sound of water running.

'_Perfect! Now's my chance to play a prank on Kyou-kun!'_

Tamaki crept silently towards the bathroom. He snuck through the half-open bathroom door. Smiling at the faint dark shadow of his friend in the shower, he was about to reach toward the curtain, pull it aside and demand "Okaa-san why are you showering without me?" when a faint sound stopped him. He froze, unsure if his ears were deceiving him when he heard another muffled moan coupled with labored breathing.

'_Is he? No he couldn't be…this is Kyouya, the epitome of self-control and self-discipline. There is no way he would be jacking off with the door open in the early evening and people all over the house._'

A particularly sensual moan confirmed that indeed Kyouya Ootori was jacking off with the door open in the early evening and people all over the house. Tamaki blushed as the dark figure in the shower changed his position so that the blonde could see a blurred hand moving up and down while the owner of that hand and those delicious moans threw his head back in passion. It was without a doubt the most erotic thing Tamaki had ever seen and he felt his body responding to his own embarrassment.

'_I should leave…I shouldn't be standing here getting all hot and bothered because my best friend needs to…relieve some tension._'

At that moment Tamaki heard Kyouya say something he never thought he'd hear him say:

"Ohh…Onegai…Onegai Tamaki!"

A shot of aching desire pulsed through Tamaki at the sound of his name. Never in his most elaborate fantasy had Haruhi or any other girl moaned his name in such a wanton way. And begging him too? What in the world could Kyouya Ootori want him to do?

"Ahh..f-fuck me…Onegai…Tamaki"

Tamaki almost came then and there without even touching himself. In the four years he knew the boy, he had never, ever heard Kyouya Ootori say "Fuck" and he had to admit it was the hottest thing ever especially with the "me" attached. In that moment he didn't he even care whether or not it was right, if Kyouya had asked him he would have gladly fucked him.

'_Kuso…I need to leave before he finds me painfully hard all because I caught him masturbating'_

At this moment Tamaki was too far gone to even question what Kyouya's calling his name while masturbating meant. He stiffly crept out of the bathroom before dashing into the nearest other room he could find. He locked the door and quickly stuck his hand into bathing suit and wrapped it around his throbbing length. After a few hard tugs, Tamaki moaned as streams of cum stained his bathing suit. A few minutes later when he regained his senses, a feeling of horror sunk in.

'_Kami did I really just get off to my best friend who was getting off while moaning my name? What the hell does that mean?'_

**mw: Ohohoho why yes Tama-chan you just did! **

**Kyouya: Keh why did you make me out to be such a perv? And me beg him to screw me? Everyone knows I'm seme.**

**mw:Ah well you're so uptight, I think the idea of watching you come completely undone is very sexy. Tama-chan don't you agree?**

**Tamaki: I can't believe that happened...0_0**

**Kyouya: he's still rendered speechless by your story. Oh and how come Kaoru gets to be all cool and angsty and I have to get all hot and...**

**mw: Yes Kyou-chan?**

**Kyouya: Never mind *sweat drop***

**mw: Well actually you and Tamaki are supposed to be the main couple in my story, but if any readers are interested in some Hitachiincest then by all means I won't hold back.**

**Tamaki: Have you no shame? Oh the horror!**

**mw: Eh not really. So readers what did you think? have I lost my touch in writing fics? Oh I guess I should mention this is the first slash I've actually written. Well except my friend was writing a Yugioh fanfic and I wrote the lemon for her final chapter since she couldn't bear to write any smut xD That and I've only written one other lemon. Nevertheless I've read enough over the years to know what I find hot. Hopefully you will too. Clicky the pretty purple button if you think I should write more! Also let me know if the french or japanese bits confuse you. I love how Tamaki calls Kyouya "Mon ami" in the anime (My friend) and sooo I added "Mon cheri" (My darling) 3  
**


	2. Stolen Pleasures

**mw: Ahh! I'm so happy that people actually want to read more of this story! So in my appreciation I have decided to upload another chapter right away! Apologies to any who added me for alerts. I accidentally posted the unedited version of this chapter before deleting it so you may have gotten an unnecessary e-mail. Hopefully this chapter makes up for your troubles!  
**

**Tamaki: I have no idea why anyone would be interested in reading anything so _disturbing! *shivers*_**

**Kyouya: Don't flatter yourself mutedwhispers *adjusts glasses* people are merely reading this story because we're in it.**

**mw: *hides in corner of woe***

**Tamaki: Nonono your writing is wonderful hime! Of course people would read your stories! *whispers to Kyouya as mw bounces around happily* Don't upset her. God knows what pervy things she'll make us do in revenge.**

**Kyouya *smirk* Why don't you read what you do in this chapter before trying to please her Tamaki.**

**mw: Ohohoho just wait bishie!**

**Tamaki: 0_0**

Chapter 2: Stolen Pleasures

"Ano...Sempai Are you all right?" Haruhi asked kindly when Tamaki accidentally knocked his glass over on the dinner table, minutes after already having broken a glass.

"Hai, hai. Gomen for making a mess of your table Kyou-kun." Tamaki blushed, pointedly averting his eyes away from the Ootori heir as the twins snickered at the end of the table.

"Don't worry, that is what the hired help is for." Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a soft smile as Haruhi threw him a glare.

"Rich people…" she muttered under her breath as she watched a maid clean the spilled iced tea with a towel and a flirtatious wink in the blonde's direction.

"Iie, iie Tama-chan you should have said "Gomen nasai for making a mess of your table Kyou-kun, how about I allow you to make a mess of me as my punishment?" Ahh that would be so moe!" Renge cried, sparkling stars in her eyes as she proceeded to descend into a world of fantasy where all bishonen boys commit various acts of homosexual debauchery with each other.

"Renge-chan…I don't think you're helping matters." Haruhi gestured across the table from her where Tamaki was choking on a piece of crab until Hikaru gave him a well-placed smack on the back.

Kaoru observed the entire scene with a barely-concealed smirk.

'_Oh something happened between those two all right. Our King has become a nervous wreck. But judging from the Shadow King's deadpan expression, he has no idea what's going on. Perhaps our Otou-san witnessed a pleasant surprise Okaa-san doesn't know about?'_

Kyouya glanced towards Kaoru, noting the redhead's calculating expression.

'_What is he plotting? He looks like a Cheshire cat who has discovered a secret. Could he know about my feelings for Tamaki? Hmm he's sharper than I give him credit for. Perhaps I have been slipping a bit…anyways what is wrong with that baka? He's been staring at Haruhi all night and has been a mess. Could he be thinking of confessing his feelings for her?'_

Tamaki indeed had been staring at Haruhi, in an effort not to look at Kyouya who sat across from him, beside Haruhi. Every time his eyes drifted towards the dark-haired boy, his mind remembered the moans that had come from those lips a couple hours before and he could feel heat begin to pool in his groin.

'_How can he be so calm? Wait he doesn't know I saw…Kami why did this have to happen? Why did he cry my name anyways? Is he attracted to me? But we're best friends! What's more, we're both guys! This isn't happening…maybe it was just a fluke. I can't control who enters my thoughts at those moments whether it be Haruhi…or someone else. But I've never gotten off to another guy!'_

Upon taking another bite of crab, Tamaki bit his tongue as he realized that he had in fact just jacked off to the thought of another guy merely a couple hours ago. The same guy who happened to be his best friend and who thoughts of now became inextricably laced with heady desire. The blonde Frenchman snuck a peek at Kyouya, but the moment light charcoal eyes met his, he turned a crimson face in Haruhi's direction.

The Shadow King watched his love stare at the kind-hearted girl with a penchant for masculine clothing and sighed. He waved one of the maids over to prepare his evening supplements. He downed one melatonin and two magnesium, and waited in anticipation of the warm drowsy feeling that awaited him soon. Hopefully he would be too tired to notice the boy's presence beside him and avoid any embarrassing encounters in bed.

**********Two hours later**********

"Ahh bed sounds so good now, ne Okaa-san?" Tamaki grinned cheerfully as he plopped onto the mattress, nuzzling his face into one of the pillows.

"Hai, it's been a long day." Kyouya murmured sleepily as he slipped off his pants and T-shirt, leaving only a pair of plaid boxers before pulling back the sheets.

"W-what are y-you wearing t-to bed Kyou-kun?" Tamaki stammered trying not to eye the other boy's fair, but toned frame.

"This. Gotta problem wit 'dat? Shleep on the floor." Kyouya yawned, placing his glasses on the nightstand and crawling into bed. He turned on his side, facing away from Tamaki. Minutes later Tamaki heard the other boy's breathing slow and become even.

'_Kuso…how am I not supposed to think about earlier today when he's practically sleeping naked next to me!' _Tamaki blushed furiously as he pulled his shirt off and shimmied out of his pants. Hesitating slightly he pulled back his side of the covers and laid down. The bed was king-sized so that they did not touch each other. Even so, the blonde could almost feel the body heat emanating from his sleeping friend. Clearing his throat and turning to face away from Kyouya, Tamaki tried to suppress any suggestive thoughts relating to his Vice-President.

A few minutes passed and Tamaki was on the verge of successfully falling asleep when a soft sound jolted him awake.

"Ngh..mm"

'_Uwahhh! Not again! Onegai Kami! I can't handle anymore confusing situations tonight'_ Tamaki's mind screamed as a shiver traveled down his spine.

"Ano…Kyou-kun?" He asked uncertainly.

The only response he received was slightly labored breathing. Cautiously Tamaki turned to face the raven-haired boy, only to see that he was fast asleep, but had flipped onto his back.

Tamaki felt his breach hitch slightly as he studied his friend more carefully. Kyouya's cheeks had flushed a light pink, and his lips were parted slightly, enabling an occasional soft groan to escape them. In his sleep, the Shadow King had kicked his side of the covers down, leaving his waist exposed.

Tamaki's eyes trailed down his best friend's body in awe as he pulled back his own covers to shift closer to the sleeping boy. How had he never noticed how…beautiful his Okaa-san was? Streaks of ebony hair framed the strong cheekbones of his face that led to the sensual expanse of neck which joined with broad shoulders and trailed down to a flat stomach and…..

Tamaki gulped as his eyes met with the apparent evidence of his friend's maleness. Even though Kyouya's groin was still covered by a sheet, it did little to conceal the pronounced bulge.

'_Ahh! What the hell is wrong with me? We're high school boys, our hormones are all over the place. I can't begrudge Kyouya for having an erotic dream. Even so why can't I help staring at him? He looks so…fuckable. Iie, matte! What the hell is wrong with me? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck'_

Another moan from Kyouya's lips suggested that the Ootori boy agreed with the last statement in Tamaki's inner monologue, much to the blonde's discomfort.

Distracted from his previous concerns, Tamaki couldn't help but wonder what his usually reserved friend was dreaming about that produced such physically apparent feelings of desire. Or more importantly, who Kyouya Ootori was dreaming about with a raging hard-on.

'_Could it be me?_' The thought left Tamaki breathless with desire as he palmed his own erection lightly through his boxers. Blushing, the blonde glanced over at his friend, relaxing when he saw Kyouya was still caught in whatever erotic dream that had captivated. Unable to bear the aching arousal a moment longer, the Host King slid down his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

Through eyes glazed with lust, Tamaki contemplated how Kyouya would feel underneath him, their warm flesh slapping together as he drove himself deeper and deeper into his Okaa-san. Tamaki shuddered as opalescent beads of pre-cum dribbled from the head of his cock.

'_Would he say my name? No! That uptight prick better scream my name if he wants me to let him come. Yesss Kyouya! Moan for me! Louder! I want everyone to hear how much you like being my slut. Oh Fuck…Kyou-ya!_'

Tamaki let out a low groan as he came, streaks of white cum landing on Kyouya's bare stomach.

"Ngh..Ohh…" the Ootori muttered in his sleep, panting slightly.

In an orgasmic haze, the blonde thought how good Kyouya looked covered in his cum. Seconds later, reality hit him and Tamaki bit his hand to keep from screaming.

'_Ohshitohshitohshit!It's all over him! What do I do? Damn why does he have to be so hot? And why do I have to be so horny around him? Damn you Kyouya…this is all your fault!'_

Tamaki searched around him frantically, heaving a sigh of relief when he noticed a box of tissues next to Kyouya's glasses on the nightstand beside the Shadow King's side of the bed. Inhaling sharply, he reached over Kyouya to grab a handful of tissues and praying to every god in existence that he did not wake the other boy.

He could see it now:

_Kyouya giving him a demonic glare, with fire burning in his eyes, "Tamaki why the hell are you looming over me naked and why the fuck am I covered in come?"_

If that happened Tamaki honestly had no idea how he would respond. Fortunately the boy remained fast asleep. Normally Tamaki was annoyed by how heavy a sleeper his friend was, but at this moment he couldn't be more grateful.

The Suou heir cleaned himself up first before balling up a tissue and wiping it lightly against the Ootori's abdomen. To his surprise the other boy arched into his hand with a strained gasp.

"Ah..Ah..mo-Ohhh…" The flush in Kyouya's cheeks deepened to a bright red.

'_He likes this._' Tamaki mused, watching the usually poised boy squirm as he cleaned his chest. The blonde couldn't believe his ears as Kyouya actually whimpered when he wiped a streak that had landed on the dark-haired boy's hipbone.

Disposing of the tissues, Tamaki returned his attention to the sleeping boy who by now was undeniably fully aroused.

'_I wonder what it would be like to touch him? Perhaps if I actually saw what he looked like as he came…I could get this afternoon out of my thoughts and we could go back to just being friends.'_

Tamaki grinned at his flawless reasoning, before tracing his fingers down his friend's lean stomach. He marveled at how the muscles clenched and relaxed in response to his ministrations. His hand trailed down until it reached the waistband of Kyouya's boxers, the other boy letting out a silent hiss.

Hesitating only momentarily, Tamaki used both hands to slide down his friend's boxers. His eyes widened in surprise as Kyouya's liberated member rose up to greet him.

'_What are you going to do now?_' It seemed to taunt Tamaki mercilessly.

Tamaki stared in fascination, unsure how to respond to the tantalizing, dripping sight before him. With one hand, he tentatively wrapped his fingers around the tip, flicking one finger across the leaking slit. Kyouya arched his hips in response with a feverish moan. The blonde stroked his friend's throbbing erection, savoring the hot, velvety sensation in his hand.

"Ah…Ah…M-more!" Kyouya begged, his voice thick with arousal.

Tamaki froze, glancing at the other boy to ensure he was still sleeping, before smiling

'_As you wish my Okaa-san' _Tamaki crawled over so that he kneeled between Kyouya's splayed legs. Out of curiosity, the blonde tentatively licked the tip of Kyouya's cock. A slightly bitter salty taste filled his mouth, but Tamaki did not find it offensive. He enclosed the tip in his mouth, watching as his Shadow King's face contorted in pleasure.

'_Who are you thinking of this time? Please Kyou-kun I need to know. Is it me?_' Tamaki pleaded the boy silently as he sucked harder, taking more and more into his mouth until his nose brushed the coarse tips of pubic hair. He felt the length swell in throat as Kyouya answered his question.

"Ohhh! Tamaki!" The dark-haired boy groaned wantonly as Tamaki felt hot jets of cum hit the back of his throat.

The Host King waited until the other boy had finished before swallowing and pulling his mouth away from the now flaccid member. One drop of cum slipped from the corner of his mouth, but his tongue quickly reached to retrieve it, savoring the mild salty taste.

Tamaki pulled back from his friend, unable to believe what had just happened. There was no doubt in his mind: sucking Kyouya Ootori off had not helped in diminishing his feelings for the other boy. If anything it only increased them; Tamaki glanced down to see that Kyouya's cries of pleasure had given him another erection. He sighed. This was going to be a very long night indeed.

**mw: Ah so this includes another chapter**. **There was originally supposed to be more plot in this one, but it ended up turning into a smutfest (I know you're so disappointed xD) Ah well I blame the test I had for my summer chemistry class today. It was long and arduous and made me wonder why I even want to go to med school. So what better way to unwind than take my two favorite bishonen and make them sex each other up? Ano...Tama-chan, why are you holding a knife?**

**Tamaki: I debating how best to blind myself so I never have to read about myself doing such foul and uncouth things again.**

**mw: Oh don't worry sweet Tama-chan, I'll narrate it to you, word by word 3**

**Tamaki: *falls to ground unconscious and foaming at the mouth* **

**mw: Well what do you have to say Kyou-chan? You've been rather quiet over there. What are you looking at on your laptop? Ooh fanfiction!**

**Kyouya: *clears throat* No, research. You've been ripping off the concepts of every smut Hitachiin-cest out there. 1. One character catches the other masturbating 2. One character has an erotic dream, prompting the other character to molest him in his sleep. What's next? Are you going to implement some BD&SM?**

**Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kyou-kun what did I say about giving her ideas?**

**mw: Hmm well that's an interesting time...maybe something to consider the second time you guys have sex. **

**Tamaki: You mean there's going to be a first? *faints***

**mw: Of course, that was kind of the original point of the story, besides you two falling in love with each other. But the first time can't be too kinky, it's a really emotional moment for the both of you.**

**Kyouya: You're right mutedwhispers, it would be too unrealistic for the first time. However you should include a bonus version that is racier. According to my calculations that would earn the approval of most of your reviewers.**

**Tamaki: WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER WRITE SMUT ABOUT US KYOUYA? YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!**

**mw: Because he likes it *puppy dog grin* don't you Kyou-chan?**

**Kyouya:*adjusts glasses* it may have its merits...**

**mw: Ok well you two will get a bit of a break next chapter. The focus next time will include our lovely Hitachiin twins. Hope you enjoyed reading about Tama-chan molesting a sleeping Kyou-chan! bye-bye! 3**

**Tamaki: I DID NOT MOLEST KYOUYA!**

**Kyouya: *grin* Yes Tamaki, you did  
**


	3. Heartbreaking Pleasures

**Mw: Hello Minna-san! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm in the process of getting ready to move back onto campus in a week so things have been busy. **

**Kyouya: That and you wasted your time making a mediocre fanvideo about Tamaki and myself to Clay Aiken's "When You Say You Love Me".**

**Mw: *pout* Kyou-chan, you know I'm getting used to my Mac which making AMVs on seems to be impossible.**

**Kyouya: Well you can do better than that. Your attempts at angst are all quite half-hearted.**

**Mw: Oh really? We'll see if everyone thinks the same at the end of this chapter. I will warn you though my darling readers, the smut is rather minimal - this is (supposed to be anyways) a more angsty chapter  
**

Chapter 3: Heartbreaking Pleasures

"Ngh…" Kyouya grumbled as bright streaks of morning sunlight shined through the window and onto his face. He must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to sleep. Oh well it was no use he was already awake. With a yawn he sat up, stretching his arms behind his back until he heard a satisfying pop. In that moment he looked down, his face blushing a brilliant shade of vermillion as he realized he was clad only in his boxers.

Normally this fact wouldn't bother him. Many occasions at home he enjoyed sleeping without pajamas. However, whenever Tamaki stayed over, usually in a different bedroom, he always made sure to be fully dressed in case the boy came dashing in with another one of his hare-brained schemes first thing in the morning.

That being said, Kyouya had never actually slept with the blonde boy before and couldn't believe his supplements had made him so tired that he became so…careless. And there was another reason as the dark-haired boy hung his head in his hands. He had forgotten that while melatonin was great at regulating an individual's sleep cycle, it often induced vivid dreams:

"_How would you like me to take you this time Kyou-kun? On your back, your cock bobbing as I plunge deep inside you? Or may be you want me to fuck you from behind just like the bitch you are? Either way I will send you to that white-lighted ecstasy you are craving so badly." Tamaki arched his eyebrow with a seductive smirk as he loomed over the trembling dark-haired boy._

"God I'm never taking those again while he's around." Kyouya muttered under his breath, extremely grateful his dreams had not made their appearance known by staining his underwear. And that he did not have an aching erection. This surprised Kyouya after a dream of that magnitude, but he chose to be grateful for small favors as he shifted out of bed, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

A cough startled the Shadow King as he slipped his glasses on. He glanced over to see Tamaki caught in a fitful dream, sweat trickling down his temple as he shivered slightly.

Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise and he tossed a glance at the clock to see that it read **10:38 A.M. **His lips curled down in a frown, Tamaki never slept in. The blonde usually bounced out of bed first thing in the morning and found ways to occupy himself while the Ootori boy slept in.

"Oi Tamaki. Are you ok?" Kyouya asked, shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Eh? Mm…" Tamaki's eyes fluttered open feverishly as the boy struggled to wake up with a groan. He glanced over at Kyouya, his violet eyes glossed over. "Is it morning already?" He murmured in a gravelly voice.

"Are you feeling all right?" Kyouya asked again, hating how his voice sounded so tender and hoping Tamaki wouldn't notice. He pressed the inside of his wrist to the blonde's forehead, wincing when he felt the feverish heat emanating from Tamaki's skin.

"I just…couldn't sleep…a lot on my mind." The words struggled to leave the boy's mouth coming out in a thick slur as he sat up.

Kyouya smiled sadly _'Is he really that worried about confessing his feelings to Haruhi?'_

"Well I suggest you take a cool, not cold mind you, shower to help bring down your temperature a bit. It will also make you feel better. I'll have a maid put fresh sheets on our bed so that when you're done you can rest." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, before adding, "I'll tell the others you're not feeling well and to head down to the beach without us."

"You're not going? I don't want to make you stay too." Tamaki stared forlornly into his best friend's eyes.

Kyouya quickly averted his eyes by adjusting his glasses again, unable to bear the searing gaze. "Well someone has to monitor your condition in case a doctor is needed." He responded stiffly sliding on clothes, before walking out of the room.

After his friend left, Tamaki plopped his head back on the pillows.

'_A shower? That's what started this whole mess…what is happening to me? I can't seem to stop thinking about him, which would be fine since we're close friends…but I can't stop envisioning us doing things that just close friends wouldn't do… Could I maybe? No I'm not interested in guys like that…Kami if Kyouya knew I was thinking this, he'd be so disgusted with me!'_

************** Meanwhile, downstairs***********

"Okaa-san, where's Otou-san?" Hikaru called out as Kyouya trudged down the steps. "Did you wear him out last night? Ooh how naughty!"

'Tell me Kyou-kun, does Tamaki know how to satisfy his wife in bed?" Kaoru added suggestively

Kyouya responded with a blazing demon lord glare so powerful both redheaded devils cringed.

"Is Tamaki-sempai feeling all right? He seemed out of sorts last night." Haruhi asked, her eyes staring up into the Ootori boy's with genuine concern.

Kyouya couldn't help but feel his tension melt away as he smiled at the kind girl. No wonder Tamaki was in love with her. She may not be glamorous or particularly cultured, but she was sincere. She did not bother with the elusive, flitting flirtations popular among girls who had too much time and money on their hands. Kyouya supposed that in another time and place he would have fallen for her as well, but as it stood, his heart belonged to another.

"Not to worry Haruhi, he just has a bit of fever and needs some rest. You know how Tamaki is, he gets himself all excited over something and he can't sleep."

"Hai that sounds like Tamaki- sempai." Haruhi laughed knowingly

"Anyways you all are free to head down to the beach. I have a few things I need to take care of around here." Kyouya turned to go, before adding over his shoulder with a smirk, his glasses gleaming. "And Haruhi, let me know if my boys misbehave. Okaa-san will be sure to punish them."

"H-hai." Haruhi answered, her face twitching as she watched the Shadow King leave. The Hitachiin twins clutched each other, shivering in terror beside her as Renge came tearing down the steps.

"I'm ready Haru-chan! Woah…what did I miss? The rising of Satan's spawn?"

"S-something like that." Haruhi mumbled as the other girl grabbed her in the death grip she called a hug.

"Well come on let's go! What are all you babies waiting for?"

*******Back upstairs*********

Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. As expected, a maid had already remade the bed and a pair of pajamas along with a fresh pair of boxers had been laid out for him.

'_Damn that Kyouya works fast.' _The blonde grinned, sliding off the towel as he grabbed the boxers.

"Oi Tama-" Kyouya opened the door, his arms laden with a tray holding breakfast he had brought for his friend. His eyes widened in shock as he realized Tamaki was standing in front of him completely naked.

Both boys stood frozen in shock for a moment before regaining their senses.

Kyouya's face turned bright red and he started to back out of the door, stammering an apology. "G-gomen I should have-"

Not knowing what else to do, Tamaki resorted to his number one tactic for getting out of embarrassing situations: pouring on the flirtatious charm. " Yare, yare Kyou-kun I understand! I'm so good-looking of course you can't be blamed for wanting to see every inch of this body." The blonde winked before turning and wiggling his hips suggestively as he slid into his boxers.

The only response Tamaki heard was a loud crash. He spun around to see that Kyouya had dropped the tray he'd been holding and was crouching over the broken slivers of china and glass drowning in a sea of oatmeal and orange juice. The boy's face had turned an even darker shade of red if possible.

"Ah shit I'm sorry Okaa-san I shouldn't tease you like that. I-I" Tamaki stammered, stooping down to help the other boy clean up.

"Don't call me that…" Kyouya growled through his teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Tamaki asked, not sure what he was hearing.

Kyouya kept his head down, unable to look at the other boy. "Don't call me Okaa-san. I'm not your mother or your wife. Save that word for somebody you actually love."

"I didn't know it bothered you so much. I'm sorry…"

The dark-haired boy swore as he cut his finger on a piece of glass before standing up. "Don't bother, Tamaki. I'll send someone to clean this up and bring you another tray with breakfast. I suggest you finish getting dressed and get some sleep." Kyouya said coldly, balling his hand into a fist to keep any blood from trickling down and staining the floor, before leaving the room.

Tamaki sat there dumbfounded. Kyouya's icy words had struck a knife through his heart. The last time Kyouya had been so angry towards him was four years ago, shortly after they met. He had tackled Tamaki to the floor, knocking over the coffee table next to them, and grabbing the blonde's shirt, shouted angrily at him. But Tamaki remembered not being struck by the harsh words, but by the raw pain in his friend's eyes. Perhaps because his intelligent friend often suppressed his emotions, when he did finally crumble he did not know how to properly express his feelings. Those angry outbursts had been his friend's way of admitting his despair and loneliness over his position in life. If that was the case, what were Kyouya's cold words to him admitting this time?

Tamaki didn't have time to ponder this as he heard a knock on the door. "Tamaki-san, I've come to clean and bring you breakfast."

Damn that Kyouya, he worked like clockwork.

*********At the Beach*******

"Oi Kaoru! You're not going to believe the news I have to share with you!" The redhead opened an eye lazily to see his twin running toward him. He switched off his I-pod before sitting up.

Hikaru plopped down on the blanket besides his brother, his face a curious mixture of expressions that intrigued Kaoru.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well you know how I was sneaking after Haruhi and Renge, to see why they were trying to get rid of me?"

The younger twin rolled his eyes, his brother's infatuation with the tomboy was exceedingly apparent. "Yes, what's your point?"

"Well I saw what they were up to!" Hikaru exclaimed as he began narrating his tale

_I crept carefully across the rocks that led to the cave where the two girls had slipped off too. I was determined to hear what 'girl talk' they claimed was too private for my brother and I. Perhaps they wanted to discuss what guys they have crushes on? Hmm that ought to be interesting. I crouched down behind a particularly large rock, before peering around to sneak at a peek at them._

"_Haruhi, how much longer do we need to keep this a secret?" Renge asked, her knees drawn up to her chest._

"_Gah." Haruhi ran her hand through her hair. "Gomen Renge-chan, but I'm not ready to tell the guys yet."_

"_Are you ashamed of me? I know I can be kind of…ok really annoying but…I…" The French girl placed her face in her hands, her voice thick with tears._

"_Don't be ridiculous Ren-chan." Haruhi chuckled, pulling the otaku's hands away from her face as she leaned in close. "Daisuki desu." She whispered before pressing her lips against the other girl's._

_Renge's honey-colored eyes widened slightly before closing completely as she kissed Haruhi back._

"What happened after that ne?" Kaoru winked suggestively, inwardly gauging at how Hikaru felt about this realization as the other boy turned away from him.

"I-I don't know I was so shocked that I left… Can y-you believe this? All the times we mess with her and she l-likes girls. Haha…It's ridiculous!" Hikaru laughed hysterically, his shoulders trembling.

Kaoru knew in that moment his brother was doing everything he could not to cry. "It's ok Hikaru. Just let it all out." He murmured, rubbing his hand in circles on the other boy's back.

"T-this is r-ridiculous. It should be f-funny that we were worried about boys, when she f-fell for a girl. It should be so f-funny. S-so why do I f-feel like I c-can't breathe?" Hikaru gasped in between choking sobs.

"Because although it's…an interesting turn of events. It means that Haruhi is in love with somebody else besides you." Kaoru replied softly.

"S-so?" Hikaru turned a teary face to his brother.

"Well…when somebody you love, loves somebody else, it breaks your heart. Your chest tightens up and you feel as if you can't breathe. And every time you see this person, the process starts all over again, because you realize that person's heart can never be yours." Kaoru trailed his finger along his brother's cheek, wiping his tears away tenderly.

Hikaru frowned, "But does this pain ever go away? You're not exactly helping Kaoru…"

"Ah. Gomen. Here let me do something to take your pain away Hikaru."

With that Kaoru leaned towards his older brother, placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips. He stopped to see if his brother would chastise him, but Hikaru just sat there dumbfounded. However, the tears had stopped streaming from his eyes, which Kaoru took as a sign to continue. He kissed his twin more deeply this time, flicking his tongue slightly across Hikaru's bottom lip and earning a soft moan from the other boy as he opened his lips slightly. Kaoru's tongue entered Hikaru's mouth, before sparring with the other boy's tongue. Kaoru felt his brother's breathing accelerate, slightly as well his own as they both became increasingly more aroused.

Suddenly Hikaru pulled back, his face flushed with arousal and eyes dark with desire. "What are you doing Kaoru?" He asked huskily.

"Making you forget about her." Kaoru grinned as he leaned over to nip at his brother's neck from the shell of his ear to the top of his collarbone. "You like?" he whispered sensuously.

"Mmm y-yesss." Hikaru groaned allowing his head to roll back in heady pleasure.

"Well by all means I won't stop." Kaoru purred, allowing one hand to graze the boy's straining erection through his swim trunks. "My, my…somebody is quite hard after just a little teasing. Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?"

"Yessss anything! Just don't stop! Ohhh"

"Of course not." Kaoru smirked before pulling his brother up to his feet and leading him to a thick cluster of trees on the outskirts of the Ootori residence. He pressed Hikaru against a tall maple before grinding his hips against his red-faced twin. Kaoru couldn't help but let out a low moan as he felt their hard cocks brush one another through their swimsuits. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined anything could feel so…electrifying. He couldn't help but grind harder, seeking more of that delicious friction, feeling that throbbing ache build up in his lower belly.

"It seems I'm not the only one affected by all this." Hikaru arched his eyebrow at his panting brother.

"S-shut up!" Kaoru whimpered as he fought to regain control of his body. That's right. This was about helping his brother not engaging in his multiple fantasies.

"I'm curious Kaoru…do I turn you on?" Hikaru whispered devilishly into his younger brother's ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

'_Shit I need to do something fast, before he makes me come all over him with that arrogant smirk of his. Otherwise I'll never live this down.'_

So Kaoru dropped to his knees before the older boy, before pulling down the other boy's board shorts. "Now who's turned on by who?" Kaoru asked licking his lips at the throbbing red length before him, nestled against auburn curls. At Kaoru's words, the member twitched slightly to the boy's delight.

Hikaru meanwhile covered his hand with his mouth, desperately suppressing his urge to cry out as he felt his brother's moist, hot breath ghost over the head of his erection. Kaoru gave him a playful lick, before turning his eyes to gaze up at his brother as he enclosed the tip of the boy's penis in his mouth. Hikaru nearly blew his load there at the sight of his cock in his brother's mouth, those lusty amber eyes staring back up at him. He closed his eyes, feeling the rough bark of the tree rub against his bare back and the tight, moist heat surrounding his cock. He didn't care if this sent him to hell he was already in heaven.

Kaoru meanwhile relished the entire experience from the tangy taste of his brother in his mouth to the symphony of moans and sighs his brother made in his ecstasy. When he felt the length swell in his mouth, he knew the other boy was close and eagerly sought to take more of him in his throat.

That is until he heard what Hikaru shouted in the height of his pleasure.

"Ohh Fuck yeah Haruhi…give it to me…just like tha- Ohhh!" Hikaru came, shuddering as white jets of seed pumped out and onto his brother's face. In his shock at Hikaru's words, Kaoru had pulled his mouth away at the most inopportune moment.

When Hikaru opened his eyes to see his cum dripping from his brother's face, he turned bright red before grabbing the board shorts Kaoru had removed earlier and wiped his twin's face. "Kaoru I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I-"

"Iie," his brother responded quietly, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "It was my fault Hikaru."

"A-Ano would you like me to reciprocate? You must still be-"

"That's all right Hikaru, I don't think I'm in the mood anymore. I'm going to take a shower and clean up." Kaoru muttered, standing up and heading back towards the house.

Hikaru collapsed on the grass, not caring that he was completely naked. He knew that he had hurt his brother. Bad. But what the redhead didn't understand was why.

'_Is he upset I didn't call his name? No, that's silly…why would he be? He was just messing around to take my mind off things…wasn't he?'_

Meanwhile, back in a bathroom in the house, Kaoru stared at his reflection, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

'_What was I expecting? We become intimate and he falls in love with me? You are such an idiot Kaoru…such a hopeless idiot…'_

_**Mw: Well I hope this chapter didn't depress anyone too much...I really hadn't intended to make it this dramatic but I was listening to Tsumetai Yoru by Kyouya's V.A. and it kind of swayed my mind into a different direction. Needless to say I listened to Bokura No Lovestyle while writing the twin's segment xD. I also hope the Haruhi/Renge wasn't too strange for anyone. Honestly I don't have a burning desire to support the couple, it just happened to be convenient to get all my lovely boys to fall in love with each other.**_

_**Kyouya: A rather pathetic plot device I must add.**_

_**Mw: Kyou-kunnn why must you be so mean?**_

_**Kyouya: *adjusts his glasses* The answer is quite simple. You write me this way, therefore you must like me this way. You love my intellectual snobbery and my penchant for controlling and manipulating people. Put even more simply, you get off on it.**_

_**Mw: Eh I'm not a masochist Kyou-kun _**_

_**Kyouya: *smirk* That's what you think.**_

_**Tamaki: How's it going? *reads last few paragraphs of the story and gags* How can you write about my sons in such a lewd manner?**_

_**Mw: Welllll Tama-chan it was either them or you, and I did promise you a break didn't I? **_

_**Tamaki: *nervous laugh* I suppose so...carry on carry on!**_

_**Mw: I thought so...well Minna-san what did you think? Enough angst for you? Haha Don't worry, this was more of a set-up for getting everybody together for smexy time in future chapters. Oh any requests for our couples by the way? If there is a particular scenario you'd like to see, I'd be happy to try and include it :) Until next time!  
**_


	4. Reciprocated Pleasures

**Mw: Greetings Minna-san! *is surrounded by plot bunnies feasting on carrots and sugar cubes* I was so touched by my reviewers that I had to update right away! I realize the last chapter may have been kind of confusing with all the tension between all six characters. Not to worry, things start getting resolved in this chapter though. This one is more WAFF than angst so if the last chapter depressed you, here's a little pick -me-up ;)**

**Kyouya: Ahh the fickle and impressionable mind of a writer.**

**Tamaki: Kyouya...what did I say about pissing her off? Bad things will happen, I just know it... * bites nails nervously***

**Kyouya: *adjusts his glasses* Really Tamaki, she's going to do whatever you want regardless of how you act.**

**Mw: *pets plot bunnies* Don't worry my little friends, Tama-chan is just a little flustered because he talks dirty in this chapter :P**

**Tamaki: Oh hell no...**

**Kyouya: Welcome back pervert, break's over **

**Tamaki: Can I go die now?**

**Mw: Nope! On with the story!**

Chapter 4: Reciprocated Pleasures

Kyouya sighed as he punched calculations into his computer for the eighth time. Somehow something as simple as adding up the club's expenses for the month had morphed into an impossible task. He removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of nose in an attempt to ward off a growing headache when he heard a voice call his name.

"Kyouya-sempai?"

The dark-haired boy turned around, sliding his glasses back on to see Haruhi's petite frame come into sight. "Hai?"

"I was just wondering if you were feeling all right, you seem…distracted." Haruhi cocked her head slightly, studying her bespectacled upperclassman.

"I'm fine. I'm just working out calculations for club expenses. I want to see how much is left in the account before Tamaki springs another scheme on me since that baka has no mind for money." Kyouya chuckled as he leaned back, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I see…in that case Tamaki-sempai is very fortunate to have you looking out for him." Haruhi praised, her lips curling into a knowing grin as a blush spread across the Shadow King's face.

"A-ah well I suppose so." The dark-haired boy cleared his throat before attempting to divert the conversation in another direction. "So what are you doing back so early?" Kyouya asked noting that the girl was still dressed in a floral swimsuit cover-up.

"Oh we ran out of sodas, so I figured I'd bring some down for everyone…Ano I'm not sure where the twins have run off too. I haven't seen them in awhile."

"They're off causing mischief somewhere I'm sure…Oh well as long they don't do anything to damage the club's reputation, I could care less what they're up to. As for the sodas, you could have just called. I would have had a maid bring some down for you." Kyouya said dismissively, typing his calculations into a spreadsheet on his laptop.

Haruhi shook her head, "Somehow I get the feeling you have them doing more than enough already Kyouya-sempai."

The Shadow King arched his eyebrow in amusement, "It's what they're paid to do Haruhi; that's why it's considered employment and not charity."

"Perhaps, but they're only human." Haruhi mused, brushing a stray bang off her face.

"And?" Kyouya closed his laptop, peering over at the girl with his hands on his chin, his dark eyes glittering.

"And…human beings make mistakes. They get worn out from a long day's work. They worry incessantly about the most insignificant things. They fall in love with somebody who they believe could never love them in return."

The dark-haired boy stiffened at the last remark, "Are you implying something Haruhi?"

Haruhi did not flinch from his gaze. "Just that you're human Kyouya-sempai." She turned to see Renge coming from the kitchen with two Cokes in her hand, before adding with a smile "And so am I."

Kyouya followed the Haruhi's line of vision, noting her tender expression towards the French girl.

"Hey guys! Am I missing something?" The blond otaku asked with a radiant grin plastered on her face.

"I was just leaving." Kyouya answered coolly, sliding his laptop under his arm and heading up the main staircase. He snuck a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Haruhi give the other girl a quick kiss before they started walking towards the front door, each girl with a soda in one hand.

'_Well…this is an unexpected development. I wonder how I didn't notice their affections for each other sooner. Their actions suggest some familiarity…I'd say they've been together three or four weeks…I can't believe I didn't notice this coming…But if I didn't know…then there's no way Tamaki can know…which means he still thinks there's a possibility they could be together…which means…I need to tell him about Haruhi before he gets himself hurt!'_

Kyouya's pace quickened as he went up the stairs and down the hall towards the bedroom he and Tamaki shared. Cautiously, he opened the door to see Tamaki sprawled out in their bed fast asleep. The dark-haired boy couldn't suppress a soft smile as he placed his laptop down on a bureau before tiptoeing towards the bed. Gently, he pressed the inside of his wrist to the sleeping blonde's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that Tamaki's temperature had gone done.

"You really had me worried you know…" he whispered as he admired his sleeping friend.

Tamaki had sprawled out on his back in his sleep; leaving the top three buttons on his pajamas undone, to reveal a tantalizing expanse of tan skin. The late afternoon sun lit the tips of his blonde hair and cast a subtle glow to his sleeping face. Kyouya couldn't help but think that his friend looked like an angel freshly fallen from heaven and just begging for a taste of more earthly pleasures. If only he could taste those lips…

A blush fanned across the dark-haired boy's cheeks.

'_What am I thinking wanting to kiss him? He's my best friend who's in love with a girl! Admittedly, a girl who loves another girl but that doesn't mean he'll just dismiss his feelings for her! I need to stop doing this to myself! But perhaps…just one…if I can't have him…I can at least have his first kiss…even if I'm the only one who knows…God Kyouya…this is a bad idea…so why can't I stop myself?'_

Kyouya lowered his face until his lips were mere inches from Tamaki's, feeling his heart begin to race as their breath mingled. Closer…closer until they touched and it was like an electric current coursing through Kyouya's veins. He savored the silky, smooth sensation, resisting the urge to deepen his kiss before finally pulling away.

'This was definitely a bad idea.' The Shadow King thought regretfully as he felt his knees buckle slightly beneath him and blood begin to pool down towards his groin.

"Mmm Kyouya?" Caught in his self-deprecating inner monologue, the dark-haired boy failed to notice Tamaki's fluttering eyelashes as the boy begin to stir. With a yawn, the blonde rubbed his eyes and smiled. "It is you! Come here you big dork!" With that, Tamaki stretched out one hand to grab the other boy's wrist, catching Kyouya off guard, before pulling him onto the bed beside him.

"T-Tamaki…what are you doing?" Kyouya demanded as he struggled to worm out of the blonde's grasp or at least turn his hips so that his friend didn't see his growing erection.

"Now, now. Is being close to me so bad?" Tamaki murmured, a trace of hurt in his voice. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me again after this morning…" He trailed off burying his face in the crook of Kyouya's neck, his arms embracing the dark-haired boy's shoulders.

"No…I just-" Kyouya inhaled sharply, as he struggled not to be turned on by the moist breath tickling his neck and failed miserably. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I can tell…you don't snap at me like that unless there's something else worrying you. And…" Tamaki raised his face so that he was looking his friend in the eye, the violet orbs glistening with tears. "And the way you've been acting lately…this problem must be hurting you a lot."

'_Shit! Even Tamaki knows something is up! What the hell do I do now? Maybe now would be a good time to deflect the situation by telling him about Haruhi. I can't bear the thought of breaking his heart but if I don't…'_

As Kyouya inwardly panicked, Tamaki continued. "Today has given me the chance to think about a lot of things I had never considered before…and Kyouya…if it's not too much trouble…I have a confession to make."

'_He's going to tell me he's in love with Haruhi! I need to tell him now_'

"A-ano Tamaki, I think there's something you should know fir-"

"I think I'm in love with you Kyouya." Tamaki admitted his words running together as they came out in a rush, a light blush darkening his cheeks.

Kyouya's eyes widened, "You what?" His voice cracked in shock. Surely his ears were deceiving him…surely he was dreaming…Surely everything else must be true because there is no way Tamaki had just admitted to loving him.

Tamaki's blush deepened, not sure where this was going. "I love you?" he responded tentatively, licking his lips nervously.

"You…really love me?" Kyouya tested the foreign words on his lips.

"Really! How many more times do you need me to say it you idiot?" Tamaki averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"H-how? Why?" Kyouya asked, struggling to piece together his thoughts. "I thought…what about…Haruhi?"

Tamaki pulled away frowning, "Haruhi? You thought I was in love with her?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, which were on the verge of sliding off as he sat up on the bed, "Well…yeah."

Tamaki considered the thought for a moment. "I suppose I did find her attractive…she was the first girl who did not immediately succumb to my charms, a fact that intrigued me… but certain…events over the last couple days have left me incapable of thinking of anyone besides you." He blushed, glancing at Kyouya shyly in the eye.

"Events? Such as…" Kyouya's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well uh…" Tamaki cleared his throat. "I kind of walked in on you…the other day.

"Walked on me…when?" the dark-haired boy asked, but he already had a horrible inkling of where this conversation was headed.

"When you were in the shower doing…well you know." Tamaki scratched the back of his head as he watched his best friend's face turn a shade of fuchsia.

"Oh no…Please tell me you didn't." Kyouya's mouth dropped in horror. He couldn't believe his best friend had walked in on him jacking off, to thoughts of him no less!

"Uh…well I did…and I thought it was kind of hot…because then I had to…" Tamaki coughed into his hand, "…well you know."

"Oh." Was all Kyouya could say. His brain had stopped processing all these impossibilities at the beginning of the conversation.

"And I guess while we're on this topic…last night I kind of sucked you off while you were sleeping." The blonde shyly turned to look Kyouya in the eye.

"You what?" Kyouya meant to yell, except that it came out as more of a husky groan at the thought of the blonde with his pretty mouth around his cock.

"Well…you were moaning in your sleep and got me all horny…and I…just couldn't help myself. I had to have you." Tamaki murmured, his voice thick with…was that desire?

Kyouya had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, not wanting to give away just how much Tamaki's words were affecting him. "N-not to…I don't know…but how you do know…this isn't just about…sex?" He asked tentatively, knowing there was a difference between merely lusting after somebody and actually being in love with them.

The blonde sighed, "I considered that possibility. To be honest I wasn't even sure it was any more than that until this morning. When you said those words to me and left me alone, I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out of my chest. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. When I tried to think of something more terrible than you never wishing to see me again, I couldn't. It was then I realized a life without you by my side is not one I have any desire to live. In that moment I knew without a doubt that I am passionately, unconditionally and completely in love with you. Do you believe me now?" Tamaki reached out to caress the dark-haired boy's cheek.

"Yes…I believe you." Kyouya whispered, exhaling all of his insecurities and doubts with one breath.

"Then…If I can ask…do you have any response to my confession?" The Host King tilted his Shadow King's face to meet him, his eyes attempting to glean a response from the light gray ones shining back at him.

"Baka…" Kyouya blushed, unable to meet the blonde's gaze. " Of course I'm in love with you."

Tamaki grinned, "That's all I wanted to hear mon cherie." He purred before dipping his lips to meld with the other boy's.

This time, Kyouya could not hold back a moan as Tamaki flipped him over on his back before climbing on top of him. Tamaki grinned as he felt something hard press against his hip.

"Ahh it's good to know I'm not the only one who is so fucking horny." When Kyouya struggled to hold in a whimper, the blonde's grin widened. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Kyou-kun? Did you imagine me saying naughty things to you when you were stroking your hard cock in the shower yesterday?" Tamaki's voice dropped even lower as he added, "Is that why you were begging me to fuck you?"

Kyouya gasped before growling through grated teeth. "Baka…Shut up and kiss me!"

"As you wish." Tamaki managed to say before his lover yanked him down by his shirt to pull the blonde in for another kiss.

Kyouya tangled his fingers in Tamaki's blonde locks as he slipped his tongue into the Frenchman's waiting mouth, savoring the taste. The Host King let out a low groan as he rolled his hips against his lover's; gasping at the pleasure he felt when his cock touched the other boy's.

The blonde slowly trailed towards the other boy's erection, about to slip into Kyouya's waistband when a loud knock resounded at the door.

"Dinnnnner!" Hikaru's voice called from the hallway as he opened the door, blinked at the two panting boys in a tangled, sweaty mess on the bed and walked out blushing. "Ano… I'll just see you guys in a few minutes."

"Shit did he really just walk in on us?" Kyouya asked with a frustrated groan, too turned on to really take in the embarrassment of the situation as his lover rolled off of him.

Tamaki laughed as he grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, "Don't worry. Based on what I caught a glimpse of those twins doing in your backyard, they don't have any room to make fun at our expense."

"Oh really?" Kyouya's arched him eyebrow in amusement. "And pray tell me, did you jack off to them too?" he asked as he brushed his hair and wiped his glasses

The blonde winked as he buttoned up his shorts, "I guess you'll never know." As his lover rolled his eyes, he added, "Oh by the way there was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Kyouya smirked, wiping the wrinkles out of his shorts and heading towards the door.

"Since it has been made positively clear that I love you, may I call you Okaa-san again?"

The dark-haired boy laughed, "Come on let's go. They're waiting for us Otou-san."

**Mw: Yay! Mommy and Daddy love!**

**Kyouya: Ok, ok I can't take this anymore! I refuse to be demoted to a whiny, blushy uke!**

**Mw: But you're not. Look it up on semeuke if you don't believe me. Your closest match is Dramatic Uke, the intelligent, cool, sensual, but a bit uptight sort of uke. However, I don't think you're quite as masochistic as they make this type out to be .Although... according to compatibility Tama-chan would have to be a Sadistic Seme...which I don't think suits him *sweatdrops* He's much more of an Opportunistic Seme: charismatic, playful but ultimately loyal to his lover. (even if they supposedly have no compatibility)  
**

**Kyouya: *grumbles* Ok I guess that's not as bad**

**Mw: Kyou-kun, I really don't have anything against you as seme, I just think you make a more interesting uke. And don't worry you'll be an active participant in the next chapter, you won't lie there and do nothing ;) What about you Tama-chan? What do you make of all this?**

**Tamaki: *blocking his ears with plot bunnies as they nibble on carrots* LALALALALA I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!**

**Mw: Ok...well what about my readers, what do you think? I have noticed that people seem to have a preference one way or another xD Oh and so sorry for cutting off, I know you all have been waiting patiently for a lemon, next chapter I promise! I thought about including it in this one but the chapter was getting fairly long and I wanted to upload something for you guys. I also wanted to take my time and make it good, instead of tacking on a half-assed sex scene at the end lol And Hitachiincest fans will get their turn in the chapter after the next?**

**Tamaki: Oh boy...I'm sure they can't wait...*depressed because plot bunnies ran away from him***

**Mw: Oh and my bestie and I were talking the other day, but who thinks it would be awesome to make a Kyoumaki AMV to Katy Perry's Peacock? Lol ok enough rambling! Keep reviewing and adding alerts! I love you guys!  
**


End file.
